


Sleep With Me

by yaoi_yaoieverywhere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Agender Kenma, Fluff, Gen, Hinata Sleeps Too, Napping, Sleeping in Awkward Places, Training Camp, has hints of Akaashi/Hinata/Kenma qp maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yaoieverywhere/pseuds/yaoi_yaoieverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wriggling an arm free, he reached for his phone. Desperate times called for at least somewhat rational measures. And he wasn't going to chance ruining Kenma's combo on Love Live to get help.</p><p>To: Kuroo<br/>Sub: Send Kenma<br/>I'm in the gym. If you or Bokuto show up, I will tell Daichi about three weeks ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who dealt with a sick, cuddly little sister while their parents were busy today?

Hinata was many things- energetic, rash, optimistic, focused, and so much more. So many people couldn't help but grow weak to his charms after even short-term exposure, no matter how much his ideals clashed with theirs. Many would mutter that he never ran out of energy, deciding he had to be a solar powered volleyball that demanded set after set.

That wasn't true, of course. Hinata would crash eventually, and when he did...

Akaashi was the first to see such a moment, surprisingly enough. It was the first night of the combined training camp. The players were wandering around after dinner, many legs aching but demanding to keep moving. Akaashi found his way back to the court, almost without thought, and paused at the shadow behind the bleachers. Someone had beaten him there? Briefly glad he'd shed his sneakers, he softly made his way around to the figure.

Hinata lay slumped against the wall while slowly sliding lower and lower. Akaashi sighed through his nose at the sight. Quickly closing the distance, he put a hand on Hinata's shoulder to rouse him.

"Hinata," He murmured, crouched down next to the boy. "You can't sleep here, Hinata. Please wake up." But all Hinata did was slide furthur down, neck bent awkwardly. Akaashi shifted to slide his hands under Hinata's armpits and lift the boy back up. "I can't carry you right now. Maybe I should get Daichi to get you..." He rose purposefully, legs protesting the movement.

A hand shot up and grabbed a handful of Akaashi's baggy sweatshirt. "St'p 't, Natsu," Hinata garbled while tugging Akaashi into place next to him. "Nap now, play la'er. Pr'mise. C'ld," Hinata whined, and then he dragged them both down to the floor, sprawling over Akaashi's chest and entangling their legs in record time. Shit.

Well. This was a situation he'd never had to deal with before- for now. Bokuto might surprise him yet. But for the matter at hand...

Wriggling an arm free, he reached for his phone. Desperate times called for at least somewhat rational measures. And he wasn't going to chance ruining Kenma's combo on Love Live to get help.

To: Kuroo  
Sub: Send Kenma  
I'm in the gym. If you or Bokuto show up, I will tell Daichi about three weeks ago.

From: Kuroo  
Sub: kk  
don't do that to me they're on the way srsly  
wait why r u in the gym

To: Kuroo  
Sub: No  
Not now.

For all that Hinata said he was cold, he felt comfortably warm, like a child. God, he better not be running a fever. The gym doors creaked open a moment later. 

"You rang?" Kenma called, voice barely above regular volume. 

"Behind the bleachers," He called out, voice a touch softer. He heard Kenma shuffle around the bleachers and could almost feel that judging stare. "I don't suppose this has happened to you."

"Pfft," Kenma chuckled, finally entering Akaashi's line of sight. "No. I'm not exactly surprised though. It's Shouyou, after all." 

"Of course." Through Bokuto, who was best friends with Kuroo, who was childhood besties with Kenma, he'd heard many tales of the sparkling Hinata Shouyou who had garnered Kenma's interest like no other. "Help me?" 

"He's at least 15 kilos lighter than you, maybe even 20. Are you really having trouble?"

"I'm tired," Akaashi said in as close to a petulant tone as he'd ever get, "And he's like an octopus. I thought you might have one of his team mates numbers."

"Aah. I only have Tsukishima's number." Shrugging apologetically, they sat down next to the mass that was the Akaashi-Hinata cuddle pile. "You know him. The tall blond one, that Bokuto already likes bothering."

"No hope there then." Staring at the ceiling, he contemplated his choices. "My brain isn't working. I'm half tempted to just sleep here," he confessed quietly, to Kenma's amused smirk.

"Is it that comfortable?"

"He's unusually warm. Like a blanket after you wake up in the winter. But he's so heavy..." He sharply glanced at Kenma's considering look and snapped, "Don't you dare."

"Five minutes," Kenma bargained, "And I'll get up and find their Ace myself. He won't judge, and he can carry Hinata with one arm." It spoke to just how dead tired Akaashi was that he considered the deal seriously.

"Three."

"Four and a half."

"Four, and you don't tell Kuroo anything."

"Deal." Kenma slid down like strings had been cut, and pulled up a timer in a split second. They punched in the right time just before flopping on Akaashi and sighing happily. "Like a puppy," was murmured, one hand already working its way through the shaggy orange mess of Hinata's hair.

"Bird," Akaashi's mouth insisted quietly without his consent. "A fluffy chick."

"Whatever," Kenma groaned, muttering "I've known him longer..." before going silent. Their weight deadened slowly, and Akaashi felt his lungs work against the added weight even as he relaxed against the cool floor. He couldn't explain why he liked the weight, only that he did. Not that he would ever tell anyone about this... whatever it was. He'd worry about getting back to his futon in four minutes or so.

**Author's Note:**

> You found my super-rare QP threesome that I love, hurrah. I hope you enjoyed the brief silliness~


End file.
